Secrétaire particulière
by noire2jais
Summary: Lorsque Mustang se lance dans la fraude ça donne ça :
1. Chapter 1

Petite fic toute mignonne inspirée par un débat avec ma sœur sur

-pourquoi Riza portait-elle un pantalon comme uniforme alors que Shieska avait droit à la jupe

-et par la BO du Fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain.

**

* * *

**

SECRETAIRE PARTICULIERE

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle affectation.**

Riza Hawkeye se présenta à son bureau à sept heures du matin, elle croisa plusieurs collègues avec qui elle prit le temps de discuter. C'était son premier jour de travail depuis son accident : une balle perdue qu'elle avait prise dans l'épaule gauche au cours d'une fusillade et le poignet du même bras qu'elle s'était cassé en tombant. C'est donc le bras en écharpe qu'elle entra dans le bureau du colonel Mustang, son supérieur, non sans avoir frappé auparavant.

-Entrer ! Annonça la voix grave et forte du colonel. Oh ! Lieutenant c'est vous ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci mon colonel.

-Ne devriez-vous pas garder le lit avec votre épaule ?

-Non. Même si je ne peux plus vous suivre dans vos missions périlleuses je peux encore corriger les fautes que vous faîtes dans vos rapports, colonel.

Il sourit doucement.

-Je vous retrouve enfin, lieutenant. Prenez place. Dit-il en lui désignant son bureau et en allant lui-même se rasseoir derrière le sien.

Riza s'approcha et découvrit un étrange paquet accompagné d'une lettre tamponné au nom du généralissime. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya d'ouvrir la lettre en premier. Malheureusement ça n'était pas très facile.

-Colonel ! Vous voulez bien m'ouvrire ce courrier s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Oh ! Une lettre du généralissime, elle est arrivée en même temps que le paquet ce matin. Lui expliqua-t-il en déchirant l'enveloppe. Tenez.

-Merci.

Riza se plongea dans la lecture sous le regard curieux et espiègle de son supérieur. Les yeux noisette du lieutenant s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle à la fin.

-Que se passe-t-il Hawkeye ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui tendit la lettre qu'il fit semblant de lire.

#Pas mal imiter la signature du généralissime. Je devrais peut être me recycler dans la fraude.#

-Et bien. Dit-il très calme en lui rendant le papier. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous effraie dans le fait de passer de lieutenant à secrétaire. C'est même assez normal, vu que vous êtes blessée et ne pouvez plus vous acquitter de missions sur le terrain. En plus c'est mieux payer, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre !

-Mais je serais votre secrétaire !

-Et alors ? Cela vous déplait tant que ça ?

-Euh ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûre d'être très qualifier pour ce poste. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh ! Regardez. Sans l'avoir écouté. Il y a un poste scriptum qui dit que votre nouvel uniforme est joint au courrier.

Riza s'approcha avec méfiance du paquet, l'ouvrit et en retira, évidemment, une jupe plutôt mini de l'avis de la jeune femme.

-Et bien, lieutenant, vous allez rester plantez là encore longtemps ? Allez vous changer et commençons le travail.

Elle se retourna, certaine qu'il devait se moquer d'elle, mais il était déjà pencher très sérieusement sur un dossier. Elle effaça ses dernières pensées de son esprit et alla se changer comme il le lui avait suggéré. A peine la porte du bureau refermer, Mustang releva vivement la tête avec un air carnassier et se frotta avidement les mains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Premier pas en escarpins**

Riza mit au moins dix minutes à se décider pour sortir des toilettes et une fois dehors elle croisa l'équipe du colonel qui prenait leur service. Ils restèrent clouer sur place par les vêtements du lieutenant. En effet elle portait une petite veste militaire sur un chemisier un peu trop petit et la fameuse minijupe ainsi que des escarpins. Le généralissime ne devait pas faire les boutiques souvent car elle jugeait que sa tenue devait avoir une taille de moins que ce qu'elle portait d'habitude par contre les chaussures étaient à sa pointure.

-Mon Dieu ! S'exclama Havok. Comment le colonel a fait pour vous contraindre à porter un tel uniforme ? Qui vous va à ravir soit dit en passant.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas lui. Expliqua vivement la jeune femme. C'est le généralissime qui m'a nommé secrétaire du colonel le temps que mon bras guérisse et que je puisse reprendre les missions sur le terrain.

Ils se jetèrent des regards sous-entendus et Riza n'eut pas le temps d'en approfondir la signification car la voix de son supérieur retenti.

-Alors lieutenant ! On se met au travail ou quoi ?

-Oui, colonel, j'arrive.

#C'est la première fois je le vois si pressé de se mettre au travail.#

Il s'enfermèrent tous les deux et après avoir déposé une pile de dossier sur le bureau de Mustang, Riza s'assit au sien et commença à corriger les fautes sur ceux déjà remplis. Ce faisant, elle croisa joliment ses jambes sous la table, ce qui ne passa pas à côté des yeux du colonel. Il passa une demi-heure à baver sur les jambes de Riza tout en agitant son crayon donnant l'illusion qu'il écrivait. Puis soudain elle se leva. Mustang ravala rapidement le filet de bave qui descendait doucement vers son dossier, ferma celui-ci et en prit un autre comme s'il avait fini de le remplir.

-Vous avez fini avec celui-là ? Demanda-t-elle remarquant son geste un peu trop vivement exécuté.

-Euh ! Oui. Enfin non. Euh ! Il est dur alors je vais en faire un autre.

-Dur ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et ouvrant le-dit dossier.

Elle le feuilleta un instant puis tourna son regard châtain et réprobateur vers lui.

-Colonel ! Cela fait une demi-heure qui vous dormez ?

-Euh !

-Je vois.

Elle fouilla un instant dans le nouveau tas de dossier qu'on leur avait apporté et en tendit un à Mustang.

-Tenez ! Celui-là ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à remplir.

-« Compte rendu de la réunion n°5624. Sujet : Faut-il installer des poubelles publiques ? ». Vous vous moquez de moi lieutenant ! S'énerva-t-il après un moment de stupeur.

-Non ! De toute façon il faudra bien le remplir un jour. Et si vous n'êtes pas motivé, je peux très bien vous aider à le devenir. Dit-elle sadiquement en effleurant la crosse de son arme de service.

Roy soupesa le dossier : Il était bigrement lourd en plus, il en avait pour la journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa subordonnée. Celle-ci lui tournait à présent le dos et était en train de ranger les dossiers corrigés par ordre alphabétique sur les étagères. Les allés et retour qu'elle était obliger de faire dans le bureau faisait faire mille mouvements à la jupe mais malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne remontait le bout de tissu assez haut au goût de Mustang.

#J'aurais du prendre une taille en dessous encore.#

Un peu plus tard, alors que la tête de Mustang menaçait progressivement de tomber sur le dossier poubelle, Riza se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui. Voyant son état de fatigue intense elle s'avança d'une démarche chaloupée et s'assit sur son bureau en croisant langoureusement ses jambes sous le nez de son supérieur.

-Mon pauvre Roy ! Lui dit-elle en roulant adorablement les « r ». Auriez-vous besoin d'une petite pause ?

-Oh ! Oui ! Gémit-il.

Elle se pencha alors en avant, lui offrant une jolie vue sur son décolleté et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lorsqu'elle eut fini la seule chose qu'il fut capable de dire fut :

-WOW !

-Réveillez-vous colonel ! Lui répondit-elle.

-Mais je suis réveillé !

-Colonel ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la sieste ! Dit-elle en le secouant et ce faisant en le réveillant complètement. Vous êtes en train de baver sur le dossier ! Mais à quoi rêvez-vous donc ?

-Si je vous le disais vous me mettriez sûrement une gifle. Marmonna-t-il en émergeant du sommeil.

Elle le regarda avec un air d'étonnement peint sur le visage mais ne chercha pas à comprendre et reprit son travail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Une valse sur la place.**

Ils finirent leur service vers 21h alors que tout le monde était déjà partit.

-Lieutenant ! Vous exagérée quand même ! 21h ce n'est pas une heure de sortie acceptable !

-En temps que secrétaire je me dois de maintenir tous vos dossiers à l'heure. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Vous avez un autre rôle aussi. Marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Non rien. Est-ce que je peux partir maintenant ?

-Bien sûr colonel !

Il se leva et enfila son manteau tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de mettre le sien sur son dos avec une seule main.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide lieutenant ?

-Non, je peux me débrouiller ! Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Quelques secondes plus tard il était derrière elle et remontait le manteau sur ses épaules, mais bizarrement il n'enleva pas ses mains une fois que cela fut fait. Riza était immobile, elle n'osait faire le moindre geste de peur qu'il le prit pour une invitation, après tout elle était la subordonnée dans cette histoire si elle tentait quelque chose ça lui retomberait forcément dessus alors que si c'était lui… Les mains du colonel bougèrent mais au lieu de descendre vers ses jambes comme elle l'avait tout d'abord pensée, elles caressèrent ses bras puis s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Riza retint son souffle.

-Vous êtes le rayon de soleil de ma journée lieutenant.

Elle ne sut que répondre à ce compliment plutôt gentil, il lui semblait d'ailleurs déplacer dans la bouche de ce coureur de jupons.

-Merci. Dit-elle enfin.

-Mais de rien, je le pense vraiment. Accepteriez-vous que je vous invite à boire un café ?

-Volontiers. Répondit-elle en reprenant un peu confiance en elle.

Après le café, ils marchèrent un moment dans les rues piétonnes de la ville. Sur une petite place un mendiant jouait un air parisien entraînant. Avec un air complice, Roy tendit sa main à Riza.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

-Colonel ! En pleine rue ?

-Bien sûr !

-Je ne peux pas à cause de mon bras. Prétexta-t-elle.

-Allons lieutenant, ne soyez pas timide, qui voulez-vous que ça gène ?

Elle était coincée et tendit, un peu à contre cœur, sa main valide à son supérieur. Il l'agrippa fermement par la taille contre lui pour que son bras en écharpe ne les gène pas, puis prenant dans son autre main celle de Riza ils commencèrent à tournoyer lentement autour de la place vide malgré un petit restaurant où quelques clients levèrent le nez au passage du couple devant la devanture. Riza rougit et manqua un pas.

-Pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien, regardez-moi Riza.

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui.

-C'est mieux, vous risquez moins de manquer des pas si vous regardez votre partenaire. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Quelques badauds ou couples qui se promenait comme eux, s'arrêtaient pour les regarder danser avant de reprendre leur chemin. Le mendiant continuait à jouer et recevait même des pièces supplémentaires pour que la musique ne s'arrête pas. Riza entendit une bride de conversation qui ressemblait à peu près à :

-Comme quoi, les militaires ne font pas que la guerre.

-Vous voyez. Interrompit Mustang pour ramener l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui et ayant aperçus qu'elle prêtait l'oreille. En plus de passer un moment délicieux nous contribuons à l'amélioration de l'image de l'armée.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la danse Riza lui sourit et se laissa finalement guider par le rythme entraînant de la valse et par la poigne forte et douce à la fois du colonel. Il dansait merveilleusement bien et c'était si bon de se laisser emmener, il lui semblait parfois lorsqu'il la faisait virevolter, que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol le temps d'un instant. Elle aurait cru que danser avec des escarpins aurait été difficile mais il la tenait si facilement et si fortement qu'elle aurait pu porter tout son poids dans ses bras sans pour autant que cela ne le gène ou l'empêche continuer, elle se sentait si légère. La gène, le mal être et l'impuissance qu'elle ressentait depuis son accident avaient disparus. La musique s'accélérait et elle cru un instant ne plus pouvoir continuer à un rythme aussi rapide mais ses pieds bougeaient tout seul, elle n'avait qu'a penser à autre chose et ils se laissaient emporter dans la valse folle. La musique ne cesserait donc jamais ? Avait-elle seulement envie qu'elle s'arrête ? Certainement pas. Mais finalement elle stoppa, Mustang ralentit le pas puis s'immobilisa complètement et, prit par un désir soudain, saisit fougueusement ses lèvres sous les applaudissements de la petite foule de badauds et les sifflements admiratifs.

-Que diriez-vous d'un rafraîchissement ? Proposa-t-il après le baiser, à sa partenaire toute essoufflée.

-Avec plaisir. Répondit-elle faisant comme s'il ne c'était rien passé.

Mustang se dirigea vers le mendiant, déposa un gros billet dans sa casquette et proposa son bras à Riza en l'emmenant à travers les petites rues pavées. A la grande surprise de celle-ci, ils ne regagnèrent pas la base militaire de Central mais s'immobilisèrent devant une grande porte en bois d'un vieil immeuble de pierre d'une rue de la vieille ville. Mustang sortit un trousseau de clés et déverrouilla la porte.

-Vous n'habitez pas dans les quartiers des officiers, colonel ?

-Ces petits studios tous pareils dans des immeubles gris et morne ? Vous rigolez ? Je suis cent fois mieux ici.

Il montèrent jusqu'au troisième et dernier étage et entrèrent dans un grand appartement décoré de différents style donnant son caractère unique au domicile du colonel. Riza s'y sentit tout de suite bien. Ils passèrent dans une cuisine-couloir très bien rangée et organisée et Mustang installa son invité dans le salon garni de deux canapés blanc et d'une table basse faisant face à une grande cheminé de pierre. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux verres à vin remplis d'une boisson pétillante aux reflets ambrés.

-Du champagne ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-C'est la première fois que vous venez dans mon appartement alors ça se fête. Justifia-t-il.

Elle sourit et après avoir fait tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre ils trempèrent leurs lèvres dans le breuvage. Mustang reposa son verre sur la table basse, se leva et ouvrit un petit meuble révélant un tourne-disque, il y en installa un, souleva le bras et le posa dessus. Les enceintes grésillèrent un moment puis la musique retentit : Un air de jazz romantique.

-Je ne vous savais pas si sensible colonel. Remarqua-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

-Oh ! Il y a plein de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi. Répliqua-t-il en se rasseyant à côté d'elle.

-Par exemple ?

-Le baiser de tout à l'heure n'en dit pas trop déjà ?

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Oh ! Riza ! Ne baissez pas le regard. Je déteste vous voir comme ça. J'ai bien remarqué que les missions sur le terrain qui animaient votre travail vous manquaient.

-Elles n'animaient pas que mon travail mais ma vie toute entière aussi. Chuchota-t-elle comme une confidence. Excusez-moi, colonel je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Je pense que si au contraire.

Il se rapprocha doucement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Vous êtes si jolie, comment se fait-il que vous ne sortiez jamais avec des hommes ?

-Les rares hommes qui s'intéressent à moi, et Dieu c'est qu'ils sont peu nombreux, sont apeurés soit par mon métier soit par mes horaires de travail. Alors vous comprenez qu'il soit difficile pour moi de m'investir dans une relation stable.

-Et pourtant, vous êtes si jolie. Répéta-t-il.

Il l'embrassa encore, brièvement, juste lèvres contre lèvres. Riza ne dit rien alors il recommença. A force de se rapprocher, il finit par l'enlacer puis par l'allonger sur le canapé blanc. Il se redressa un instant pour l'observer : allongée de tout son long, le visage détendu et les yeux clos, les lèvres déjà un peu rouges. Elle lui semblait si fragile. Il la porta comme une jeune mariée dans l'escalier intérieur menant à une chambre mansardée et la déposa sur le lit, une fois torse nu il la rejoignit et commença à la déshabiller, elle ne disait rien, soupirant de bien être de temps en temps en réponse à l'une ou l'autre de ses caresses mais lorsqu'il arrivait à l'ultime bout de tissu entre l'union de leur deux corps elle l'arrêta en sursaut, comme sortant brusquement d'un rêve.

-Non !

-Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Mais si, tu verras tout se passera bien, je ne te ferais pas de mal et si tu pense à demain matin tu n'as pas à t'en faire non plus, nous sommes vendredi et nous pourrons discuter au petit déjeuner après la grasse matinée.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas. Dit-elle un peu fort en commençant à se rhabiller.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Mustang et il comprit soudain qu'elle était dans ses cinq mauvais jours du mois.

-Je vais m'en aller. Dit-elle d'une petite voix voyant qu'il avait comprit et qu'elle n'avait donc plus aucune utilité pour lui.

-Non ! Si tu crois que c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait danser et que nous avons partagés cette coupe champagne ce soir, tu te trompes. Je te veux dans mes bras parce que je t'aime.

Elle stoppa net le mouvement qu'elle était en train de faire pour remettre son chemisier et il l'attira doucement en arrière pour l'étendre sur le lit. Il caressa doucement la courbe de ses seins à travers le tissu du soutient gorge et demanda enfin avec un air chafouin :

-Est-ce que je peux l'enlever ça ?

Elle rit doucement et acquiesça d'un mouvement prompt de la tête en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il lui retira le sous-vêtement et éloigna les deux mains qui cachaient les yeux noisette de Riza. Alors il la contempla, pendant de longues minutes où elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise puis il rabattit la couverture sur eux et parcourut son corps de baiser, en savourant chaque parcelle. Elle le laissait faire, riant parfois lorsqu'il approchait trop près d'une zone sensible, ces simples caresses auraient suffit à l'envoyer au septième ciel. La nuit se poursuivait dehors, une nuit pleine d'étoiles qui semblaient sourirent aux toits de tuile des maisons de la vieille ville.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Sous un autre jour**

Le lendemain Riza fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui lui chatouillait le nez à travers le vasistas. La première chose qu'elle entendit fut le chant des oiseaux derrière le carreau et les notes d'un piano qui montaient par en dessous. C'était très agréable, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée passée avec Roy, mais n'osait ouvrir les yeux de peur de se rendre compte que cela n'avait été qu'un doux rêve. Puis une voix, grave et chaude, lui parvint.

-Debout petite marmotte !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et pour le cacher, plissa son petit nez et s'enfonça en peu plus dans les couvertures. A tâtons elle chercha son homme d'une nuit et se lova contre son torse. Appuyé sur un bras, celui-ci sourit.

-Allons debout petite marmotte ! Répéta-t-il. Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuné de rêve.

Riza ouvrit un œil et écouta un instant les notes de piano s'envoler dans les airs.

-D'où vient cette musique ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le lit.

-C'est la gamine qui habite en dessous. Elle joue comme ça tous les matins et parfois même dans la journée, je crois qu'elle s'entraîne pour entrer au conservatoire.

-C'est vraiment beau. Apprécia la jeune femme.

Il descendirent à la cuisine où, effectivement, un bon petit déjeuné les attendait. Riza déjeuna puis visita l'appartement de fond en comble. Elle le trouvait vraiment bien, spacieux et décorer avec un goût particulier de divers horizon. Elle pris une douche dans la salle de bain aménager façon bateau avec un vrai hublot en guise de fenêtre. En plus du salon, il avait une bibliothèque remplis d'un nombre incalculable de livres, la plus part sur l'alchimie mais aussi des romans, des ouvrages sur les plantes, d'autres sur les secrets de la mer, des autobiographies d'auteurs célèbres. Sur une des plus hautes étagères elle retira un épais volume relié de cuir et en l'ouvrant, elle se rendit compte que c'était un album photo, elle y voyait un général à l'air sévère à côté d'une femme assise dans une longue robe. Sur une autre photo elle vit deux garçons aux cheveux noirs en train de manger des mures. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue de son colonel à l'age de 10 ans la bouche toute barbouillée de fruit. Après ce fut une photo de groupe représentant le garçon à l'age de 12, 13 ans avec pleins d'autres copains, ils se dressaient tous fiers en tenue d'indiens et de cow-boy. La suivante le représentait avec son frère et sa mère au bord d'un lac lors d'un pique nique familiale. Ensuite il posait en tenue de soldat, qui n'était sûrement pas celle d'un jeu, au côté de son père qui semblait très fier, mais lui n'avait vraisemblablement jamais eu l'envie de s'enrôler dans l'armée, il avait un visage grave mais ses yeux dénotait une immense tristesse. Toutes celles qui suivirent ne montraient que sa mère et son jeune frère. En remettant l'album à sa place Riza fit tomber un dossier par terre éparpillant plusieurs feuilles. Elle se baissa vivement pour les ramasser mais ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil. Elle reconnut alors l'écriture fine et penchée de Roy et la curiosité fut trop forte, elle lut la première. Cela ressemblait à un manuscrit de roman.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Riza ? Demanda Roy de la cuisine la faisant sursauter.

-Euh ! Rien, rien, j'arrive.

Intrigué par la voix un peu apeurée de sa chère et tendre, il entra dans la bibliothèque et la découvrit assise par terre en train de rassembler vivement les feuillets éparpillés.

-Riza ! Fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai, … je regardais l'album et quand je l'ai remis j'ai fais tomber tout ça. Pardon.

Il soupira.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Il l'aidait à ranger.

-Dit-moi. Entama-t-elle doucement. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder. Est-ce que c'est un roman ?

-Oui. Répondit-il sans la regarder.

-Et c'est toi qui l'a écris n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Il est fini ? Tu l'as publié ?

-Oui, il est fini et non je ne l'ai pas publié.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

-Je crois que je n'en jamais eu le courage ou le temps. Trop de dossier à remplir ma chère secrétaire. Rajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, finirent de se préparer et se rendirent chez Riza où Black Hayate les attendait impatiemment Pour se faire pardonner son absence elle l'emmena faire un grand tour dans le parc puis à midi ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant et l'après-midi, Roy fit découvrir à sa compagne les multiples ruelles et passages secrets de la vieille ville, il les connaissait par cœur car il avait grandi ici à Central alors que Riza venait de la campagne. Il lui raconta pendant des heures ses aventures avec sa bande de terreur dans le dédale des rues, les cachettes, les histoires, les premiers amours, les cigarettes fumées en cachette qu'il volait à son père, les roustes qu'il s'était pris, ses fous rires et ses colères. Riza découvrait son colonel sous un autre jour, elle le voyait comme un enfant. Il était si beau lorsqu'il se laissait aller à parler de son enfance, ses yeux noirs dans le vague. Tout le week-end ne fut que douceur, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient enfermés dans une bulle de savon pendant ses deux jours, ils ne pensèrent qu'à prendre du bon temps sans réfléchir au lendemain mais malheureusement l'esprit de Riza retomba durement sur terre le dimanche soir alors qu'il l'invitait à manger chez lui et par la même occasion à rester dormir.

-Je ne peux pas, désolée.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il intrigué. Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

C'était sa plus grande crainte, leur relation était si fragile, elle débutait à peine, le moindre faux pas suffirait à la briser.

-Non, tu as été parfait. Dit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Mais nous reprenons le boulot demain et je préfère que l'on ne dorme pas ensemble. Tu es quand même mon supérieur et les liaisons entre collègues sont interdites, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Oui, je comprends. Dit-il d'un ton déçu.

Elle déposa quand même un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'en aller. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue et rentra chez lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Je sais que j'ai pas trop le droit normalement mais là je suis un peu désepérée, s'il vousplait allez faire un tour sur noire2jais. vous plait, je vous assure que les photot de fullmétal ne manque pas ! Please ! Merci.

A part ça bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : La découverte du pot aux roses**

Le lendemain Riza Hawkeye se présenta à son bureau à sept heures du matin, elle croisa plusieurs collègues avec qui elle prit le temps de discuter avant de se rendre au bureau de son supérieur. Ils commencèrent à travailler sans un mot mais non sans un petit sourire l'un vers l'autre puis le généralissime débarqua :

-Salut Mustang ! S'exclama-t-il. J'apporte de nouveaux dossiers mais en fait ce n'est qu'une excuse pour prendre l'air. Jolie tenue lieutenant.

-Merci mon généralissime. Répondit-elle automatiquement avec un salut énergique.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez eu une promotion, félicitation ! Rajouta-t-il.

-Mais, c'est un ordre de vous-même. Rappela-t-elle intrigué et comme preuve elle lui tendis sa propre lettre.

Il la lut en silence et puis partit dans un grand éclat de rire, ce qui sidéra Riza.

-Je ne sais pas qui a écrit cette lettre mais ce n'est pas moi. C'est vous Mustang ? Demanda-t-il au colonel qui essayait discrètement de s'échapper en passant à quatre pattes sous son bureau. Bien joué ! Je reconnais bien là votre marque !

Riza était devenue toute rouge et sa main tremblante de rage contenue ne pouvait s'empêcher de monter vers la crosse de son revolver.

-Veuillez m'excuser généralissime mais une affaire urgente m'attend. Prétexta Mustang en filant vers la sortie.

-Je vous en pris ! Lui accorda son supérieur.

-Attendez-moi mon colonel ! S'écria Riza qui dégainait déjà son arme. Vous allez sûrement avoir besoin de moi !

Même de la main gauche, Roy ne doutait pas une seconde des talents de tireuse d'élite de sa nouvelle ou plutôt de son ex-secrétaire c'est pour cela qu'il choisit de se carapater le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

#De toute façon ça finira bien au lit cette histoire, il n'y a que là que je pourrais la faire revenir à la raison, mais attendant : COURS MUSTANG !#

Les cris de Riza résonnaient dans tout le bâtiment, mais après tout ils avaient la permission du généralissime.

-ROY ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! JE TE JURE QUE TU VA ME LE PAYER !

FIN


End file.
